Rendezvous dans le placard
by GodessOfMischief
Summary: Ginny Weasley ou l'art de se retrouver dans un placard à balais sur les genoux de son pire ennemi.


**Première OS que j'écris sur Harry Potter .. enfin que j'écris tout court en fait. Laissez des review :) et bonne lecture !**

Ginny Weasley marchait d'un pas rapide, vagabondant dans les couloirs du troisième étage dans la direction opposée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle avait fuit le champ de bataille opposant un roux très énervé à une petite brune lui balançant ses livres de potion à la figure. Après leur avoir crié qu'elle avait beau être la sœur de Ron et la meilleure amie d'Hermione cela ne faisait pas d'elle un hibou, la jeune fille leur avait intimé de se comporter en adulte et de régler leur histoire tout seul puis elle avait filé en vitesse. Maintenant, Ginny marchait sans but, ruminant des pensées meurtrières envers ces deux crétins de griffons. Une soirée banale en somme. Elle ferait deux ou trois fois le tour de Poudlard et finirait par rentrer à son dortoir épuisée pour se coucher.

Banale ? Pour l'instant. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'était de devoir échapper à Rusard. Surtout que celui-ci serait particulièrement ravi de pouvoir punir un Weasley pour se venger des mauvaises blagues que lui avaient jouées les jumeaux.

L'ayant repéré au bout du couloir, arrivant de sa démarche claudiquante, la rouquine avait commencé à rebrousser chemin avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec Miss Teigne, qui commença à miauler en la regardant d'un œil mauvais. Prise de panique et insultant cet idiot de chat qui allait la faire repérer, elle se colla contre le mur et essaya de réfléchir à une cachette envisageable. Elle maudit intérieurement Harry d'avoir une cape d'invisibilité soigneusement rangée dans sa valise alors qu'elle, en avait le plus besoin à ce moment là.

Entendant le vieux cracmolle se rapprocher de plus en plus, elle aperçut soudain une porte à seulement quelques pas d'elle. Par Merlin, si seulement se foutu chat pouvait la laisser passer … Comme si celui-ci l'avait entendu, Miss Teigne se poussa un peu, lui laissant la possibilité d'ouvrir la porte. Ni une ni deux elle se retrouva à l'intérieur de la pièce, qui se révéla être un placard à balais si on en croyait le manche qui était enfoncé dans son dos ainsi que l'éponge sous sa jambe droite, et referma aussitôt derrière elle en priant pour que le vieux concierge n'ai rien remarqué. Toujours dans l'obscurité, elle tâtonna quelques secondes, se demandant sur quoi elle était assise. C'était mou, chaud et recouvert de tissus. Fronçant les sourcils, elle attrapa sa baguette et murmura un « lumos » qui inonda le placard d'une lumière vive.

« Salut Weasley, alors on se promène ? »

La chose molle, chaude et recouverte d'un pantalon, dieu merci, venait de parler. Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent d'horreur et elle étouffa un cri avec son poing.

« Je ne savais pas que je te faisais cet effet là » rajouta t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« - Garde tes commentaires pour toi Malfoy. Je préférais quand tu ne parlais pas.

Dommage Weasley, je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir. »

Bouillonnant de rage, la jeune fille maudit toutes les divinités qui lui passaient par la tête de lui faire subir ça. Malfoy. Non mais Malfoy quoi ! Elle n'aurait pas pu tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Un Gryffondor, un Serdaigle ou même un Poufsouffle mais pas la pire vermine de Serpentard. Merlin lui en voulait elle en était certaine.

« - Tu compte éteindre ta baguette un jour ou pas ? Tu veux nous faire repérer ? »

En grognant la jolie rousse obéit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en soupirant bruyamment. Cet idiot de Malfoy n'avait pas intérêt de continuer à lui taper sur les nerfs s'il ne voulait pas être retrouvé mort, découpé en morceaux, par notre cher concierge une semaine plus tard. Il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque si jamais il ouvre encore la bouche.

« -Bon Weasmoche tu serait bien aimable de dégager de mes genoux, le sang ne circule plus.

Je vais être bien aimable aussi quand je vais te coller mon poing dans ta figure alors ferme-la sale fouine.

Je la fermerais quand je sentirais à nouveau mes jambes.

Mais je ne peux pas bouger, crétin de blond peroxydé ! » commença t'elle à crier.

« Vas y hurle plus fort je ne sais pas si tout Poudlard à entendu ! » chuchota férocement ledit blond en lui collant sa main sur la bouche.

Prête à exploser, la jeune fille essaya de se débattre pour se dégager de la main du Serpentard toujours sur sa bouche. C'est en se tortillant comme un vers de terre qu'elle finit à moitié allongé contre le mur avec Malfoy à califourchon sur elle. Celui-ci la regardait avec un sourire carnassier encré sur ses fines lèvres. Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle se qui lui valu un hoquet de frayeur. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas du le menacer de lui mettre sa main dans la figure. Maintenant elle était coincée. Impossible de faire le moindre geste, et ça il le savait. Le jeune homme avançait toujours, le même sourire accroché aux lèvres. Mais quand il s'arrêta enfin et quelle soupira presque de soulagement, une longue main fine et blanche se mit à lui caresser la joue. Cette main, si douce et si chaude …

_NON, réveilles-toi Ginny, c'est de la main de Malfoy dont tu parles là ! Tu te souviens ? L'espèce de fouine de Serpentard ! _se dit-elle à elle-même.

Oui, elle s'en souvenait, mais cette main tellement douce, comme du velours qui traçait les courbes de son visage sans interruptions l'empêchait de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit … Elle ferma les yeux, se délectant de cette douce sensation qui parcourait sa peau. C'est à ce moment là que le blond recommença à se rapprocher de la rouquine qui, sentant son souffle chaud de plus en plus proche, laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Le Serpentard alors très content de son petit effet, se rapprocha encore plus jusqu'à déposer ses lèvres sur celles de sa proie. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, trop courtes aux yeux de la jeune fille, avant que le blond ne se relève, un sourire satisfait au visage. Et sans laisser le temps à la rouge et or de dire quelque chose, il sortit du placard en lançant d'un air sournois et devant l'air éberlué de Ginny «Tu ne croyais pas réellement que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi Weasley ». Et il partit, laissant la rouquine complètement dépitée derrière lui.

Oui Drago Malfoy était cruel. Mais après tout il était un Malfoy. Et les Malfoy n'aiment personne. Encore moins ces traitres à leur sang de Weasley … même s'il avait apprécié ce baiser échangé avec la plus jeune d'entre eux. Car oui il avait aimé. Il avait aimé la douceur de ses lèvres. Il avait aimé ce contact, aussi étrange fut il. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

« De toute façon, Malfoy était un sombre crétin, stupide et insensible » pensa Ginny Weasley au même moment, loin de se douter des pensées dudit crétin.

THE END.

**Voila the first OS que je poste aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous aimerez (non non ça ne veut pas dire : laissez moi plein de review ! enfin presque …) . Soit dit en passant je compte commencer un autre fiction bientôt, alors repasser de temps en temps :) Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE (encore ! je savais bien que vous voudriez la relire :D ... mes chevilles vont très bien merci, mon sens de l'humour un peu moins mais on va rien dire !) et comme j'ai mon svt à apprendre (ma vie est cool je sais !) je pars en espérant être lue !**


End file.
